Cama de Rosas
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Um pequeno conto que narra as aventuras de um rapaz tentando conquistar o coração de uma avoada menina. Levemente UA. Tradução do fic BED OF ROSES - Em comemoração ao Dia dos Namorados! Leiam e comentem, por favor! *Capítulos 4 e Epílogo on-line*
1. Prólogo

**__**

Esclarecimento: Os personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem (por que nos obrigam a escrever isso?) Eles são de propriedade de Naoko Takeushi.

**__**

Nota: Este fic é a tradução de "Bed Of Roses", de Aimee (sailor_moon89@hotmail.com). Eu gosto muito desta história. Foi um dos primeiros fics de Sailor Moon que li e simplesmente me encantei com ela. A história se passa em algum momento antes de Usagi e Mamoru começarem a se entender, ainda na primeira fase de Sailor Moon. Optei por deixar os nomes no original japonês, pois algumas expressões só terão sentido com os nomes originais. Acho que dá para perceber quem são cada personagem, mas aqui vai uma ajudinha:

__

Mamoru = Darien

Usagi = Serena

Motoki = Andrew

Makoto = Lita

Minako = Mina

Agora, vamos a história! Espero que gostem tanto dela como eu gostei. Se quiserem mais informações, mandem um e-mail para a autora, Aimee. Ela tem outros fics, que podem ser encontrados no Sailor Moon Romance (). Dêem uma olhada!

Boa leitura a todos!

****

CAMA DE ROSAS

Um conto para o Dia dos Namorados

__

Prólogo

Vermelha. Uma adorável cereja vermelha.

Esta era a cor do rosto de Tsukino Usagi quando fuzilou Chiba Mamoru com toda o desprezo e ódio que seu pequeno coração de 14 anos podia reunir. Mamoru, um jovem de 19 anos, engoliu nervosamente enquanto a delicada figura à frente dele ficava cada vez mais vermelha, a raiva dela mostrando-se agora em dentes e punhos cerrados.

Motoki viu a erupção iminente que era Usagi e cutucou seu melhor amigo urgentemente. "Mamoru, eu tenho uma única palavra para você: fuja". 

Infelizmente, Mamoru, como o homem insensato que era, escolheu ficar em seu lugar. Ele não teve que esperar muito para o vulcão explodir.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!", foi o som sobrenatural que saiu de algum lugar de dentro da garota de '_odangos'_. Ela bateu o pé no chão como uma besta selvagem pronta para atacar e gritou para o infeliz Mamoru. "Como você ousa me insultar?!".

"Nossa... _Odango_...", Mamoru ofegou diante da explosão e involuntariamente alimentou o fogo ardente dentro de Usagi, chamando-a com um apelido não muito lisonjeiro.

A sonora explosão de Usagi o surpreendera completamente. Dentro da Arcada Crown Center, pares de olhos começaram a encará-los, enquanto as amigas de Usagi assistiam num silêncio horrorizado como sua companheira descarregava fogo e enxofre no acima de qualquer suspeita, Mamoru. Até mesmo Motoki tinha se encolhido atrás do balcão da casa de jogos, temendo o não totalmente improvável fato de Usagi começar a arremessar coisas.

"Eu estava apenas brincando com você", afirmou Mamoru, tentando manter a compostura diante do monstro que era Usagi, mas falhava miseravelmente. "Acalme-se, fique fria...".

"Ficar fria? FICAR FRIA?! Talvez você é o que precisa ficar frio! Aqui, me deixe ajudar!", Usagi resmungou com um tom venenoso, enquanto agarrava seu milkshake de chocolate do balcão e despejava seu conteúdo no colo de Mamoru.

Ofegante, Ami fez "oh" baixinho. Minako e Makoto deram um gritinho de vitória e prontamente trocaram cumprimentos. Rei revirou os olhos, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos e murmurando: '_isto não está acontecendo... isto não está acontecendo..._', repetidamente. Motoki simplesmente fitou o casal, meio escondido atrás do balcão.

E Mamomu? Ele saltou em choque e olhou pasmo para a 'coelha' furiosa, cuja face tinha evoluído para uma coloração vermelho carmim escuro de um tomate amadurecido demais. Mamoru, outra vez sendo o homem insensato, tolo, ignorante e penosamente iludido que era, fez então algo que ninguém no grupo supunha e que nem ao menos ousariam tentar.

Ele riu.

Sim, uma leve risada escapou dos lábios do rapaz e o efeito que isto causou no grupo foi um tanto variado. As sobrancelhas de Ami se ergueram em uma muda confusão. Minako e Makoto, a pequena torcida do grupinho, começaram a torcer por sua amiga, cantando "Usagi... Usagi...", em tom baixo, mas encorajador. Rei deu uma olhadela rápida entre os dedos que cobriam seu rosto para depois voltar para seus murmúrios fortuitos. A platéia que se juntara num canto da loja tentava fugir. Motoki se enfiou um pouco mais atrás do balcão, sem saber o que esperar do embate do casal.

"Oh, cara...". Incrédulo, Motoki se surpreendeu com a risada de seu melhor amigo. "Mamoru está perdido. Ele está completamente maluco. Eu sempre soube que ele era meio louco, mas agora ele está ferrado!".

E ainda assim, Mamoru continuou a rir. Sua risada tinha se tornado, de alguma forma, mais definida e podia ser tomado como zombaria. Ele não podia evitar. Por Deus, mas ela ficava atraente quando provocada. E terrivelmente divertida, ao revidar.

Usagi, entretanto, não estava divertindo-se. Um grunhido começou a crescer dentro dela e, na hora em que ele chegou na garganta dela, até mesmo Minako e Makoto fizeram silêncio. A menina de coques deu um passo a frente – um único passo, que a colocou diretamente em frente a seu arquinimigo. Ela o fuzilou com um desprezo inexprimível.

O grupo de espectadores inclinou-se para frente em antecipação ao troco de Usagi. Oh, as alegrias de uma boa discussão! Energia chispava no ar como eletricidade e um profundo senso de arrependimento e insegurança caiu por sobre o infeliz Mamoru, como se seu destino tivesse sido selado com aquela simples risada. Eram batidas o que ele escutara em algum lugar no fundo?

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Usagi, que lentamente erguia uma única mão até que esta estivesse diretamente em frente ao rosto de Mamoru. Com isso, quatro de seus dedos se abaixaram resolutamente, deixando apenas um orgulhosamente de pé, revelando todos os seus sentimentos e mais para o jovem diante dela.

Exclamações encheram o ar. Com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos, a garota de _odangos_ virou nos calcanhares e caminhou para a saída, deixando sua vítima para trás, completamente chocado e calado, assistindo sua oponente partir, seguida de perto por suas amigas. Ami deu a Mamoru um sorriso amarelo antes de sair. Minako e Makoto flutuaram para da loja, maravilhadas com a execução perfeita da vingança silenciosa de Usagi. As mãos de Rei ainda cobriam seu rosto constrangido. Motoki estava agradecendo ao bom Deus que sua Arcada não fora destruída com a impetuosa fúria de Usagi.

Após a saída das garotas, Mamoru esforçou-se para encontrar sua voz, mas achou um tanto difícil. "Ela...", ele gaguejou, em descrédito. "Ela me mostrou o _dedo_!".

"Tem sorte de ela não ter acabado com você", remarcou Motoki, espiando por trás do balcão. "Acho que acabei de ver toda minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos... Oh, e não vamos mencionar suas calças cobertas de chocolate".

"Fico contente por não ter pego na minha jaqueta", Mamoru respirou aliviado, enquanto ajustava sua amada jaqueta verde.

"Oh, sim...", Motoki zombou, mas disfarçou com habilidade. "Isso sim teria sido uma vergonha...". Com isso, o jovem loiro deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo. "Então, você ainda vai levar adiante este seu plano bobo... mesmo depois de tudo isso?".

Mamoru fitou seu amigo de avental com um brilho nos olhos. "Claro. Por que eu não iria?".

"Bem, em primeiro lugar, Usagi te odeia. E em segundo lugar... ah, eu nem preciso de um segundo lugar. Ela odeia você, Mamoru!".

"Você me subestima, meu bom homem...", observou Mamoru.

"Nós veremos", Motoki comentou, decidindo caçoar de seu amigo. 

"Sim, veremos...".

"Então, quando a primeira parte de seu 'brilhante' esquema para o Dia dos Namorados vai entrar em ação?".

"Esta tarde. Ela vai encontrá-lo quando chegar em casa", anunciou Mamoru, com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Acha que ela suspeita?", perguntou Motoki.

Mamoru deu um largo sorriso. "Sem chance".

****

~~~~@~~~~

Continua...

N/A: Bem, pessoal, este é um projeto que há muitos tempo eu tinha iniciado, mas só agora resolvi terminar, aproveitando a proximidade do Dia dos Namorados. Só lembrando que esta história não é minha, é uma tradução do fic "Bed of Roses", da Aimee. Quem quiser entrar em contato com a autora, o e-mail dela está lá nas notas iniciais. Escrevam em inglês, ok?


	2. Capítulo 1

****

~~~~@~~~~

Capítulo 1

"Uau, Usagi-chan! Você realmente fez ele levar a pior!", exclamou Minako, excitada, com uma voz borbulhante. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você!".

"Você agiu como uma completa idiota...", resmungou Rei. "A loja inteira estava nos olhando... Bem, pelo menos os poucos que ficaram em volta para ver o espetáculo".

"Acho que ela se defendeu como uma profissional", proclamou a alta Makoto. "É importante para ela se defender, vocês sabe...".

"Sim, é...", concordou Ami, com voz fraca. "Só que chocolates voadores e dedos fortuitos não são exatamente um modo maduro de resolver uma situação tão delicada".

"Não sei... Ver a cara do Mamoru quando Usagi mostrou-lhe o grandão não tem preço... Preciso passar a andar com uma máquina fotográfica", disse Minako. Makoto foi rápida em concordar.

"E então... Está todas contentes com a chegada do Baile do Dia dos Namorados?", perguntou Ami, tentando estrategicamente mudar de assunto, com um tópico que nenhuma adolescente poderia resistir. E não se desapontou, ao ver o falatório explodir como uma bomba.

"Você vai, Usagi-chan?".

Usagi, que tinha ficado estranhamente quieta e sombria desde a saída do grupo da loja, disse apenas uma palavra: "Bah!".

"Feriado errado, amor", informou Minako à amiga, com um sorriso. "Se anime, Usagi! Eu, Minako, a própria senhorita Cupido, decidi arrumá-la para o Baile dos Namorados amanhã à noite!".

"Fuja enquanto pode, Usagi", sugeriu Rei. "Lembra do último encontro 'às escuras' que Minako arrumou?".

Todas as cinco meninas riram, até mesmo a deprimida Serena. Frustrada, Minako ergueu as mãos e se lamentou: "Ei! Como eu poderia saber que o sujeito era casado?".

"Sinto muito, pessoal...", disse Usagi, baixinho. "Creio que não estou muito animada para ir ao baile...".

"Oh, vamos!", insistiu Ami. "Todo mundo estará lá. Sentiremos sua falta!".

Um sorriso triste surgiu no rosto de Usagi. "Vou pensar no assunto".

****

~~@~~

"Mãe! Cheguei!", chamou Usagi, sem interesse, quando fechou a pesada porta de carvalho atrás de si. Silêncio foi tudo que a saudou e a jovem suspirou. Marchando para a cozinha, encontrou uma nota dizendo:

__

Usagi,

Seu Pai e eu vamos a um encontro esta noite. Prepare seu jantar e limpe a conzinha quando terminar. E por caridade, fique longe de problemas.

Amor, Mamãe.

"Ótimo", a loirinha murmurou, largando pasta, jaqueta, lancheira no chão, desanimada. Invadiu a geladeira com furor e só saiu de lá quando estava com as dias mãos cheias de guloseimas, que poderiam possivelmente alimentar um pequeno exército. "Nunca tem nada de bom para comer aqui", reclamou, sentando-se à mesa para devorar sei banquete.

Engolindo seu 'saudável' jantar, que consistiu de sushi e rosquinhas de chocolate, Usagi refletiu sobre os eventos do dia. Não se sentia exatamente arrependida de suas ações para com Mamoru. Muito pelo contrário. O calhorda teve o que mereceu. Se fosse por outra coisa, ela o teria desculpado fácil. Chiba Mamoru poderia atentar à paciência de Jó.

Ainda assim, havia uma coisa que ela se lamentava – o fato de que ela e Mamoru brigarem em qualquer lugar. Que capricho cruel do destino havia decretado que eles seriam inimigos eternos? Por que ele sempre arreliava e tirava sarro dela? E por que ele riu dela quando sabia claramente que ela estava ofendida e triste pelas observações feitas por ele, anteriormente? Será que ela odiava tanto assim?

Usagi deixou a última rosquinha cair no prato, seu apetite sumindo de repente. Suspirou e esfregou os olhos, numa cansada frustração. Há quanto tempo desejava que as coisas entre ela e Mamoru pudessem ser diferentes? Há quanto tempo desejava ter a amizade dele e, talvez, algo mais? No entanto, parecia que seus desejos certamente foram esquecidos por quem atende aquele tipo de prece. Ou talvez, simplesmente não era para acontecer nada.

"Oh, Mamoru-chan...", Usagi choramingou baixinho. "Eu sinto muito... Não pretendia ficar tão zangada... As coisas nem sempre saem direito...".

Suas lágrimas não lhe trouxeram nenhum conforto. Só a faziam recordar do que não tinha: Mamoru, sua amizade, seu afeto. De coração partido, aceitou este simples fato, como já fizera muitas vezes antes, com um fungado e um suspiro. Com isso, usagi levantou-se da mesa da cozinha e enxugou os olhos na manga da camisa, apagando do rosto o sinal de seu verdadeiro estado emocional. Afinal de contas, não havia nenhum motivo para chorar. O que estava feito, estava feito. Ela e Mamoru seriam sempre inimigos e nada mais. Ansiar por mais era tolice e insensatez.

Se o Dia dos Namorados não estivesse tão próximo, talvez então ela não se sentisse tão deprimida. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Usagi não pôde esperar até que o feriado miserável terminasse por completo. Não queria pensar em corações e beijos, quando há poucos momentos, ela tinha mostrado aquele '_dedo'_ para o único sujeito para o qual ela teve olhos.

Depois de esquecer 'convenientemente' de limpar a cozinha, Usagi subir para o quarto devagar. Ouviu os ruídos emudecidos de um videogame no quarto de Shingo e decidiu não perturbar o irmão. De qualquer maneira, seria uma tentativa infrutífera conversar enquanto ele estivesse com toda a atenção voltada para o jogo. Quando Shingo ganhava um jogo novo, os únicos momentos que ele emergia da toca sem fim, que se tornava seu quarto, era quando estava com muita fome ou quando sua mãe o arrastava, esperneando e gritando, para o banheiro.

Os olhos de Serena se voltaram para a porta de seu quarto e a menina fez uma careta ao ver que seu pôster de coelhinho estava fora de lugar. Ótimo, alguém entrara em seu quarto. Isso realmente era algo que ela detestava. Seu quarto era seu lugar secreto – o lugar que ela relaxava – o lugar que ela sonhava – e, o mais importante, o lugar que ela sonhava com '_ele_' – e ninguém podia entrar neste santuário sem sua permissão expressa.

Assim, uma Usagi zangada arremessou-se porta adentro, ansiosa por ver os danos causados em seu quarto. Seria o diário desta vez? Shingo já o tinha lido umas cinco vezes mês passado. Não... O diário estava na gaveta, onde o havia deixado. Teria sido sua mãe, à procura do esconderijo dos chocolates? Não... Eles estavam intactos, na parte de trás da gaveta de meias. Sem opções, Usagi seu uma olhada cuidadosa no ambiente à procura de qualquer coisa fora do lugar.

Então ela viu _aquilo_.

Lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos pela Segunda vez naquela noite. Só que desta vez, eram lágrimas de absoluto contentamento. Sob seu travesseiro estavam duas dúzias de rosas amarelas, embrulhadas num belo papel decorativo. Elas eram do mais suave e pálido tom de amarelo. As pontas dos dedos de Usagi as tocaram como se fossem as coisas mais delicadas do mundo.

Quem? Quem poderia ter lhe dado um presente tão encantador? Com certeza, não fora sua família. Eles ainda estavam aborrecidos por causa de sua última nota num teste. Poderia ser de um de seus amigos? Um professor? Um parente? Sua mente estava entusiasmada e, freneticamente, ela procurou por um cartão no belo buquê. Não se desapontou. Suas mãos trêmulas rasgaram o pequeno envelope com pressa e com os olhos rasos d'água, leu as seguintes palavras:

__

Doce Usako,

A rosa amarela simboliza o prazer e a alegria. Nunca duvide que eu me encanto por cada sorriso seu. Nunca deixe este sorriso se apagar de sua doce face, pois sua felicidade é minha.

Um amigo.

Por um momento, os olhos da menina se ergueram do pequeno cartão e ela piscou algumas vezes, sem compreender. Confusa, leu novamente e mais uma vez para reforçar. O que capturou sua atenção, foi a parte do '_Usako_'. _Usako_? Era um apelido carinhoso que a fez corar profundamente, mas exatamente de quem ela deveria ser a doce _Usako_?

Depois de uma quarta leitura no misterioso cartão, ela deitou-se na cama e começou a ponderar sobre quem lhe enviara tão adorável presente anônimo. Acariciou as flores docemente perfumadas que jaziam perto do rosto dela no travesseiro e suspirou. Era tudo tão terrivelmente romântico – receber tão prsente – mas ela sentia uma pontada de dúvida no estômago. E se o presente fosse de alguém que ela _não_ queria receber flores, como Umino? Que pensamento terrível!

Usagi livrou-se da imagem de um Umino, nervoso e sorridente, estendendo-lhe flores e tentou imaginar Mamoru no lugar dele. Agora **isso** era uma bela visão. Usagi suspirou e deu uma risada curta. "Para mim?", murmurou comum sorriso no rosto. "Oh, Mamo-chan, você não devia!".

__

Mamo-chan? Usagi riu. Que apelido perfeitamente encantador! E como soava bem! Decidiu que, a partir de então só se referiria a Mamoru como Mamo-chan. Teria apenas qie ser cuidadosa para não fazer isto perto dele ou de suas amigas. Ela não seria deixada em paz se uma das garotas descobrissem seus sentimentos em relação à seu arquinimigo. Toda a escola saberia em menos de um dia e não demoraria para alcançar os ouvidos de um belo universitário. Se isso acontecesse, ela nunca mais seria capaz de encará-lo outra vez. Nunca. Ela simplesmente se encolheria como uma bola no fundo do seu armário e morreria.

Dando outra risadinha boba, Usagi beijou uma das rosas, antes de se aconchegar ao buquê e fechar os olhos. Não demorou muito para que o sono a conquistasse.

****

~~~~@~~~~

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

****

~~~~@~~~~

Capítulo 2

Raios de sol penetravam no quarto de Usagi e brincaram por sobre o rosto dorminhoco dela. Ela sorriu em seu sono, pois seu sonhos era doces naquela manhã. Abraçando o travesseiro apertado, ela se aconchegou ainda mais ao colchão, tentando permanecer adormecida por mais uns poucos e preciosos momentos. Ah, as alegrias das manhãs de Sábado, quando não havia nenhum despertador ou nenhum gatinho gritando estragando um sonho maravilhoso. Ainda assim, os olhos de Usagi se abriram devadar, à medida que a brilhante luz do sol a despertava de seus sonhos. Ela se sentou lentamente e se espreguiçou, com um bocejo alto. Inspirou profundamente e sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso... como flores frescas depois da chuva. Ela olhou em volta atrás da fonte do cheiro.

A luz da manhã derramava-se pela janela de Usagi e iluminava suas feições confusas. Olhou para esquerda e para a direita, esfregou os olhos e olhou mais um pouco. Ela estava sonhando? Ou ela realmente acordara numa cama de rosas?

Pétalas de rosa, cor-de-rosa, estavam em todo lugar. Em seu travesseiro e por toda a cama. Estavam até mesmo em seu cabelo. Ela ofegou surpresa, enquanto puxava algumas de seus cachos dourados. Elas era lindas, mas como haviam chegado ali? Silenciosamente, Usagi tocou as pétalas sedosas com suavidade, com medo de que elas desaparecessem num instante.

Olhando para o travesseiro mais uma vez, ela viu que o buquê de rosas amarelas fora removido cuidadosamente e posto em sua mesa de estudo, e que um cartão fora colocado em seu lugar. Ela pegou o cartão, trêmula de excitação, e leu:

__

Adorável Usako,

Rosas cor de rosa simbolizam gratidão e apreço.

Saiba que cada vez que eu olho para você, eu olho através da névoa de lágrimas agradecidas. Eu estive esperando por você por um longo tempo. Agora o sonho que eu esperava está se tornando realidade. O sonho é você.

Um admirador.

PS.: Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

Com absoluta certeza, aquilo era um sonho. Usagi se beslicou e gritou de dor em seguida. Certo, talvez não fosse um sonho. Na noite passada, o cartão fora assinado 'um amigo' e hoje era 'um admirador'. Usagi piscou para afastar as lágrimas de alegria, enquanto suas mãos, que seguravam o cartão, começaram a tremer. Ela tinha um admirador secreto! Que excitante! E lisonjeiro!

Mas, quem seria? Usagi não era do tipo que gostava de segredos ou jogos de adivinhação, e esta situação não era uma exceção. Virando o cartão, não avistou nenhuma marca de loja e nenhuma pista de onde as flores poderiam ter vindo. Determinada, a garota de odangos saltou fora da cama e correr escada abaixo, para achar a lista telefônica.

"Bom dia, mamãe!", disse rapidamente, ao passar pela mulher mais velha na cozinha.

"Bom dia? São duas horas da tarde!", ralhou a mãe de Usagi, um pouco zangada por que a filha esquecera de limpar a cozinha na noite anterior. 

Mas Usagi não a escutou, pois já tinha pego a lista e disparara para cima, com o telefone sem fio na mão. Jogando-se na cama coberta de rosas rosa, ela ligou para todas as floriculturas da cidade, mas ninguém soubera lhe informar alguma coisa. Frustrada, suspirou, não querendo se render, mas bendo nenhuma outra opção.

~~@~~

As meninas tagarelavam animadas, na mesa da Arcada, a respeito do baile do Dia dos Namorados, que seria aquela noite. O evento aconteceria no ginásio da Universidade, no centro do campus e as amigas de Usagi notaram com prazer que quase todos os rapazes que estariam presentes seriam universitários. Os pequenos corações colegiais delas voavam alto com a mesma animação com que elas conversavam. Mas um coração no grupo estava voando por outra razão.

Minako foi a primeia a notar o estado de humor de Usagi. Estava completamente diferente do dia anterior, quando a garota estivera deprimida e silenciosa. Agora, a cabeça de Usagi estava nas nuvens e ela cantarolava baixinho, toda feliz. Seus olhos sitavam sonhadoramente a janela, e de vez em quando, sorria sem nenhuma razão.

"Hummm...", murmurou Mina para si mesma.

"Usagi-chan, você decidiu se vai ou não para o baile?", Ami perguntou, tirando a loirinha de seus devaneios.

"Você deveria ir!", Makoto exclamou. "Vai ser tão divertido!".

"Não será tão divertido se você não estiver lá para fazer toda a diversão...", Rei retrucou.

Usagi sorriu. "Não se preocupe,. Eu estarei lá". Afinal de contas, talvez seu admirador secreto também fosse...

As meninas se alegraram e rapidamente tentaram descobrir o que Usagi iria usar. "Não tenho certeza...", a garota gaguejou. "Ainda não pensei nisso...".

"Use aquela camisa rosa que comprou semana passada...", sugeriu Makoto.

"Pode ser... Eu estava pensando...". Aqui, a voz de Usagi sumiu enquanto seus olhos erguidos focalizaram algo, ou alguém, atrás das cabeças das amigas, bem diante dela. As meninas seguiram seu olhar e deparam-se com Mamoru, parado ali.

"Boa tarde, senhoritas", disse ele educadamente. "Eu gostaria de saber se posso dar uma palavrinha com a 'Odango', por favor?"

"Bem, então por que não pergunta a ela?", replicou Rei.

"Pois bem...", ele respondeu. "Odango? Um minuto de seu tempo?".

Relutante, Usagi ergueu-se da mesa, tentando ao máximo encarar o rapaz com raiva, mas era difícil. Ela odiava esconder estes sentimentos dentro dela, mas estava completamente envergonhada para deixá-los à mostra. 

"O que é agora?", perguntou enquanto se sentavam em outra mesa.

Mamoru sorriu. "Eu apenas quero me desculpar por ontem, _Odango_. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu".

"Você diz que sente muito e me chama '_Odango'_ na mesma frase. Isto não é o que eu chamaria de uma desculpa convincente", Usagi retrucou, em tom grave.

"Desculpe, _Odango_. Velhos hábitos custam a morrer e este um é especialmente teimoso".

"Bom... Então acho que aceitarei suas desculpas, mas não pense que isso muda qualquer coisa entre nós". Usagi remarcou, cruzando os braços e encarando o rapaz.

"Oh... Então você ainda me odeia?", Mamoru perguntou suavemente, um leve tom de divertimento na voz.

"Eu...", ela hesitou e corou um pouco. "Eu não disse isso".

"Sério? Então você não me odeia?", inquiriu ele.

Humilde, Usagi balançou a cabeça negando, suas bochechas corando um pouco mais.

"Bem... Pelo menos isso é um progresso", ele sorriu.

Progresso? O que aquilo queria dizer? Usagi não teve tempo de perguntar, pois ele se levantou da mesa e começou a partir.

"Mamoru!", ela chamou subitamente, levantando-se e indo na direção dele. "Isto é pra você", disse, tirando um pequeno envelope branco do bolso e entregando-o ao rapaz. Timidamente, ela se inclinou e o beijou na bochecha. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados e me desculpe por ontem também".

Ele sorriu. "Obrigado, Odango".

Com isso, a enrusbecida garota reuniu-se às suas amigas, que estava boquiabertas, surpresas. Enquanto isso, Mamoru caminhava para o balcão onde Motoki estava, igualmente chocado.

"Ela me beijou", Mamoru anunciou, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Na bochecha", Motoki relembrou o amigo.

"Um pouco mais ao lado e poderia ser amor", disse o rapaz com um sorriso.

"Se me recordo bem, foi um pouco acima de onde ela derramou aquele milkshake de chocolate ontem...".

"Motoki?".

"Sim?".

"Cale-se!".

****

~~~~@~~~~

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

****

~~~~@~~~~

Capítulo 3

Mamoru saiu da residência dos Tsukino, com um olhar satisfeito. Ao chegar na varanda, virou-se e se despediu. "Obrigado por tudo, Sra. Tsukino. A senhora me ajudou muito".

"Não precisa agradecer", assegurou a mulher com um sorriso. _Nossa, Usagi arrumou um rapaz bonito_. "Estou certa que ela amará a surpresa que você deixou".

"Espero que sim", comentou Mamoru quietamente enquanto se virava para sair. Assobiando uma canção familiar, ele caminhou de volta para seu apartamento e sua mente vagava, pensando na terceira ação 'anônima' que acabara de completar. Ela gostaria? Ela gostou dos presentes que ele trouxerá de tão longe? Eram eles demasiados demais? Como ela reagiria quando descobrisse que os presentes eram dele? E o mais importante, conseguiria ele... poderia ele contá-la de quem eram aqueles presentes?

Mamoru balançou a cabeça. Não, ela tinha que saber como ele se sentia, e logo. Cada dia sem ela era uma horrível tortura. Foi menos de uma semana atrás que ele soube que não podera mais continuar assim – que ela tinha que saber como ele se sentia. Se ela o rejeitasse, ele ficaria de coração partido, mas pelo menos ela saberia. O rapaz procurou no bolso de sua jaqueta seu recém conquistado tesouro. Em sua mão estava o cartão de Dia dos Namorados que Usagi lhe dera. Era um pequeno coração cor de rosa que dizia simplesmente: 'Para Mamoru, Feliz Dia dos Namorados. De Usagi'. Era curto, doce e direto, mas para ele era o mundo. Ela nunca lhe dera cartões em outras ocasiões. Por que no Dia dos Namorados seria diferente? Por que ela escolheria justo agora para dar-lhe alguma coisa?

A menos que...

~~@~~

"Oi, querida!", cumprimentou a mãe de Usagi quando sua filha chegou em casa naquela tarde. "Como foi seu dia?".

"Bom...", comentou a garota de _odangos_. "Decidi ir ao baile hoje à noite afinal...".

Com sabedoria, a mulher sorriu, notando o que umas poucas flores e bilhetes podiam fazer para mudar um estado de espírito. "Ótimo! Fico muito feliz!".

"É melhor eu ir me vestir", disse Usagi, subindo os degraus. "As garotas vêm me buscar logo... Minako vai arrumar meu cabelo".

"Certo, querida. Mandarei suas amigas subirem quando chegarem aqui", assentiu a Sra. Tsukino, enquanto a filha desaparecia no corredor do andar superior. '_Não vai demorar muito..._', pensou, esperando ansiosamente a reação de Usagi ao ver o que estava no quarto. Começou a contagem regressiva: '_Três... Dois... Um..._'.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!", foi o grito que ecoou até a mulher, que sorriu satisfeita. Sim, Usagi definitivamente gostara do presente de Mamoru. Com isso em mente, foi até a cozinha preparar o jantar, cantarolando "_Lá vem a noiva..._", imaginando as damas de honra e a decoração da Igreja.

~~@~~

Nunca em sua vida, Usagi tinha visto tantas rosas. Elas estavam em todo o lugar. Vasos delas estavam nas estantes, na escrivaninha, no peitoril da janela, em todo lugar. Incontáveis pétalas jaziam sob a cama da menina e no chão. Eram todas de um tom vermelho profundo - cor de vinho. Elas eram perfeitas e primorosas.

Depois do grito de choque e espanto, Usagi estava, pela primeira vez na vida, muda. Estava parada na porta do quarto, com a bolsa e o suéter abandonados e esquecidos nos pés dela. Ela choramingou deliciada e deu pulinhos de alegria. Após o pequeno momento de celebração, Usagi percebeu que havia na cama, entre as pétalas, uma caixa. Com um cartão por cima. Jogando-se na cama, abriu-o depressa, lendo:

__

Bela Usako,

Rosas vermelhas simbolizam amor, mas nem todas as rosas do mundo poderiam expressar a profundidade do meu amor por você. Ouso eu esperar o dia que você sentirá o mesmo por mim?

Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

Alguém que a ama.

PS.: Abra o presente e o use no baile hoje à noite.

"Ele... Ele me ama?", Usagi sussurou, descrente, lágrimas e pequenos corações brilhando nos olhos. Excitada e ofegante, alcançou a caixa debaixo do cartão. Removendo o papel de seda, ela engasgou, encantada, quando encontrou o mais belo vestido que já tinha visto. Era um vestido de verão, branco, com rosas vermelhas e cor de rosa espalhadas por toda parte. Era lindo e delicado e Usagi se apaixonou à primeira vista. Começando a soluçar, ela remexeu um pouco mais na caixa e achou uma caixinha menor que continha um par de brincos de pérola e um colar combinando.

Usagi estava gritando neste ponto. Por mais que apreciara o presente, ela estava muito mais profundamente tocada pelas palavras sentimentais contidas no pequeno cartão. Ela jamais esperara ouvir tal revelação. Alguém a amava! Alguém se preocupava com ela o suficiente para fazer tudo aquilo por ela e para ela!

A alegre menina sorriu para o reflexo do espelho enquanto segurava o vestido novo diante de si. Aquela noite, ela iria ao baile e ia descobrir quem lhe dera tal alegria.

~~@~~

Quatro garotas ficaram boquiabertas quando entraram no quarto docemente perfumado de Serena. Cada uma se perguntava, silenciosamente, quando sua amiga adquirira tal preferência por rosas e porquê o quarto dela estava praticamente inundado por elas.

"Usagi-chan... O que é tudo isso?", Ami perguntou, olhando em volta com olhos arregalados.

Usagi virou-se para as amigas e mostrou o vestido novo. Ela parecia cintilar e as meninas suspiraram diante daquela bela imagem. "Onde conseguiu este vestido magnífico, Usagi-chan?", admirou-se Minako. "Eu nunca vi nada tão belo quanto ele!".

"Um amigo me deu", Usagi anunciou com um sorriso feliz.

"Quem?", foi o grito uníssono das quatro garotas.

"Eu...", a loira hesitou. "Eu não sei exatamente...".

"Não?!", Makoto choramingou. "O que quer dizer com você não sabe?".

"Pessoal, olhem isso!", exclamou Minako, erguendo os preciosos cartões de Usagi para todas verem. "Ela tem um admirador secreto!".

Gritos de excitação e descrédito logo encheram o quarto, enquanto as quatro meninas 'devoravam' os cartões.

"Me dêem isso!", Usagi soluçou embaraçada. "Eles são meus!".

Muito tarde...

A gritaria foi rapidamente substituída por um suspiro romântico, quando elas terminaram de ler cada um dos cartões. "Que romântico...", suspirou Makoto.

"Alguém enviou todas essas flores pra _você_?", se maravilhou Rei.

"E este é o vestido que ele te deu?", Ami perguntou, apontando para o vestido estampado que adornava sua amiga.

"Sim", Usagi corou. "Vocês gostaram?".

"Você está maravilhosa, Usagi-chan!", Minako exclamou com orgulho. "Mas precisamos acrescentar alguns toques finais. Garotas, me passem a escova e afastem-se! Gravem minhas palavras: esta noite, Usagi vai brilhar como nenhuma outra garota lá!".

****

~~~~@~~~~

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 4

****

~~~~@~~~~

Capítulo 4

O próprio Senhor Calma e Tranqüilidade estava nervoso pela primeira vez em sua vida. Mamoru lutava para manter as mãos paradas, encarando a entrada com expectativa. Onde ela estava? O baile já tinha começado há mais de uma hora, contudo nem sinal da _'Odango'_ em lugar algum! O rapaz alto andava de um lado para outro, nos fundos do grande armazém onde se realizava o Baile Anual do Dia dos Namorados. Olhava sem interesse às pessoas na pista de dança, que estavam tontas de excitação. Normalmente, odiava estes tipos de eventos - os detestava mesmo. Mas sabia que Usagi adoraria e nem sequer pensaria em perder o baile, então ele decidira encarar e agüentar a dor... tudo pela chance de vê-la.

Suspirou, sentando-se numa mesa afastada e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, miseravelmente. "Não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso", murmurou.

"Eu também não", veio uma voz familiar. Mamoru ergueu o olhar para ver Motoki parado diante dele.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que não viria...".

O outro zombou. "Está brincando? Acha honestamente que eu perderia a chance de ver você bajular Usagi? Até trouxe minha câmera".

"Bem, você veio aqui por nada, então... Ela não está aqui", comentou Mamoru severamente. "E mesmo que ela estivesse, não estou certo se eu teria coragem de realmente continuar com...", as palavras do rapaz foram morrendo e seu rosto empalideceu subitamente. Seu olhar parecia estar fixo em algum lugar distante.

"Ei, Mamoru! O que há de errado?", Motoki perguntou, balançando uma mão na frente dos olhos do amigo. "Alôôôô?".

Seguiu o olhar de Mamoru para ver o que tinha deixado-o mudo e quando seus olhos cairam sobre uma beleza dourada que acabava de passar pela porta, tudo fez sentido de repente. Lá estava Usagi, junto de suas animadas amigas; ela estava absolutamente incrível! O vestido branco que ela usava dava-lhe um ar de inocência e graça e ela parecia flutuar ao invés de andar. Os cabelos loiros foram tirados de seu estilo usual e presos numa elaborada trança, com pequenos cachos aqui e ali. O efeito que aquela visão teve em Mamoru foi bem notado por Motoki. "Pare de babar. É constrangedor! Mas, tenho que admitir que você tem bom gosto em mulheres".

Mas seu amigo ficou ainda mais pálido. "E-eu não posso fazer isso", disse gravemente.

"O quê? Ora, vamos! Você fez tantos planos para esta noite...", Motoki argumentou enquanto olhava o outro, incrédulo.

"Vá falar com ela", suplicou Mamoru, respirando com dificuldade subitamente. "Pergunte-a quem ela pensa que é e venha me dizer o que ela disse".

"Mamoru, você está agindo como uma criança! Levante-se e vá falar com ela antes que eu o arraste até lá!".

"Por favor, Motoki... Não posso continuar com isso... Não vou suportar se ela me rejeitar...".

"Bem, você deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Acho que Usagi nunca saber o que você sente pode ser bem pior do que ser rejeitado", disse Motoki, quase com raiva. Balançando a cabeça tristemente, começou a andar em direção ao anjo dourado do outro lado do salão. "As coisas que faço por ele...".

Se a impaciência de Mamoru estava ruim, a de Usagi estava pior. Depois de um momento ou dois olhando ao redor repleta de expectativa, a luz de seu rosto apagou um pouco, desapontada. Tristemente, ela achou uma mesa e sentou-se sozinha, meditando em silêncio. Melancolicamente, assistia suas amigas tentando dançar. Convidaram-na para juntar-se à elas, mas estava por demais nervosa. Muitas questões bombardeavam-lhe a mente. Onde ele estava? Ele iria se revelar aquela noite? Certamente ele tinha a visto entrar! Por que ele não viera falar com ela? Ele não queria?

"Olá, garota!".

Usagi foi tirada de seus devaneios pela voz familiar de Motoki.

"Oi!", exclamou, gesticulando para ele sentar-se. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados!".

O rapaz sorriu diante a mudança de humor rápida dela. Enquanto caminhava para a mesa, ela parecera um tanto deprimida e sozinha e ele xingou Mamoru por fazê-la se sentir daquela forma. "Pra você também", disse Motoki, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Então... Por que você está sentada aqui no canto sozinha? Não quer dançar com suas amigas?".

Ela suspirou. "Estava esperando que alguém viesse me encontrar hoje, mas acho que me enganei...".

Motoki sentiu uma pontada de culpa e olhou carrancudo para Mamoru, do outro lado do salão. "Acho que está falando de seu admirador secreto, certo?".

Surpresa, Usagi encarou o rapaz. "Como você sabia disso?". Enquanto perguntava, um pensamento estourou-lhe na mente: _era Motoki_? Certamente que não! Ele tinha uma namorada, pelo amor de Deus. Verdade, ela tivera uma paixão por Motoki, mas agora ele era mais um irmão mais velho para ela, do que outra coisa.

"Uma fonte fidedigna me informou. E sei o que está pensando, então permita-me ser o primeiro a assegurá-la que não sou eu", explicou Motoki, soltando uma risada quando Usagi deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado. "Então, quem você acha que é?".

"Eu não tenho muita certeza...", ela respondeu pensativa.

"Ninguém que você espere que seja?".

Os olhos dela caíram em Mamoru, que estava sentado do outro lado do salão, meditando para si mesmo, como ela. "Bem... Há alguém que eu gosto, mas não acho que ele pense muito de mim". Motoki seguiu o olhar dela para deparar-se com seu melhor amigo. '_Ah há!_' , ele deu um grito de vitória interiormente.

"Motoki? Posso te contar um segredo?".

E ela ainda tinha que perguntar? "Claro, Usagi".

"Bem, eu gostaria que fosse Mamoru...", ela disse, hesitante após um momento. "Acha que existe mesmo uma remota possibilidade dele gostar de mim?".

Motoki sorriu sabiamente. "Siga seu coração, Usagi. Ele a levará ao caminho certo. Eu prometo".

~~@~~

"O que ela disse?", Mamoru perguntou rapidamente quando seu amigo retornou.

"Vá falar com ela", Motoki ordenou. "Agora".

"Mas...".

"Ande, Chiba!".

"Certo, certo! Estou indo!".

Um Mamoru muito nervoso de repente achou a si mesmo andando entre mesas e casais em direção a uma bela jovem num canto afastado. "Você pode fazer isto...", repetia a si mesmo. Estremeceu interiormente ao ver o quão perturbada ela parecia. Bom Deus, o que Motoki dissera a ela?!

Usagi, enquanto isso, avaliava suas opções. Motoki não havia lhe respondido diretamente quando perguntara se o admirador secreto poderia ser Mamoru. Este era o jeito dele de dizer-lhe que definitivamente não era ele? Ele estava dizendo que ela estava olhando no lugar errado? A simples idéia de alguém sem ser Mamoru lhe dar rosas e presentes era tão desagradável que ela subitamente desejou estar vestindo outra roupa. De repente, o vestido que ganhara não era tão bonito... Ela o puxou com força, tristemente.

"Por que tão triste, _Odango_?".

Usagi sorriu quando avistou o belo Mamoru sentar-se ao lado dela. Falando do diabo... "Estou bem", mentiu, olhando melancolicamente para o rapaz que provavelmente não a suportava. Mas, espere... Por que ele estava ali se não gostava dela? O olhar de Usagi disparou para o lugar onde Mamoru estivera momentos antes e avistou Motoki sentado lá, sorrindo, cheio de satisfação, para eles dois. Os olhos dela se arregalaram na súbita realização de que Motoki devia ter enviado Mamoru para falar com ela... E se este era o caso, então...

"Tem certeza que está bem?", ele perguntou de novo.

Ela enrubesceu e tentou esconder a excitação crescente de seu coração. "Sim, estou me sentindo muito melhor do que antes". Decerto ela estava, agora que havia a esperança de Mamoru ser o admirador.

"Fico feliz", comentou Mamoru, soando aliviado. Fora torturante ver Usagi quase às lágrimas, sentada sozinha. Ele se repreendeu por não ter tido coragem de falar com ela antes. Não era tão ruim...

"Estou esperando alguém, sabe...", Usagi falou com voz trêmula, esperando que ele pegasse a deixa. "Estou certa que Motoki te contou isso...".

"Às vezes, o que procura está diante de você", Mamoru disse quietamente, olhando-a com uma timidez incomum. Ela titubeou sob o olhar dele e corou levemente. Uma música suave começou a tocar - uma rara ocasião num baile dançante, e Mamoru aproveitou a oportunidade. "Posso ter a honra desta dança?", perguntou, estendendo a mão para a garota diante dele. Os olhos de Usagi se arregalaram surpresos ante este novo acontecimento. Ela tinha ouvido direito? Mamoru queria dançar com _ela_? Alguém tinha 'batizado' o ponche?

Qualquer que fosse o caso, Usagi estendeu uma mão trêmula e permitiu que Mamoru a guiasse para a pista de dança. As mãos dele envolveram sua cintura e ela, timidamente, colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Nenhuma palavra foi dita entre eles enquanto balançavam suavemente nos belos acordes da canção, mas não era necessário. Usagi descansou a bochecha no peito dele, notando com um sorriso que Mamoru a abraçou mais apertado enquanto ela fazia isso.

Um doce aroma chegou aos sentidos de Usagi enquanto ela e Mamoru dançavam. Um aroma familar. O aroma de rosas. O mesmo cheiro que a despertava aquela mesma manhã. Os olhos dela abriram-se devagar e ela realizou engolindo nervosamente que era **ele** o que ela estava cheirando.

Era verdade? Mamoru era seu admirador secreto? Não poderia ser uma coincidência, poderia? Haviam tantas coisas que apontavam diretamente para ele, ainda assim, havia dúvidas na mente dela. Não podia evitar de lembrar as vezes que ela e Mamoru brigavam implacável e sordidamente. Mas ela não podia negar as vezes que ele fora gentil - como na loja, quando ele se desculpara por seu comportamento, e agora enquanto dançavam. Embora estivesse certa de que eles eram, no mínimo, amigos, ela se perguntava se ele poderia possivelmente retribuir o que ela sentia por ele todos esses meses. Resumindo, ele poderia amá-la?

"Você está bem, Usagi?", ele perguntou, gentilmente. "Está tremendo...".

"Estou bem", ela murmurou de volta. Decerto, se Mamoru fosse realmente seu admirador, ela estaria muito mais que bem. Havia um único jeito de descobrir e, enquanto as notas finais da música soavam, Usagi puxou três pequenos objetos do bolso de seu vestido. Mamoru a girou e a abraçou, enquanto a platéia aplaudia a banda.

Usagi respirou fundo e estendeu sua mão ao rapaz diante dela, tentando oferecer algo. "O que é isto?", Mamoru perguntou, enquanto ela depositava alguns objetos, leves e delicados, na palma de sua mão.

Mudo e surpreso, ele os fitou. Em sua mão estavam três pétalas de rosas. Uma amarela, uma rosa e uma vermelha. Mamoru engoliu nervosamente. Ela sabia! A esperta _coelhinha_ descobrira! Mas como? Ele a viu encará-lo com expectativa, esperando silenciosamente que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... mas ele não parecia encontrar a própria voz.

Usagi franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não dizia nada e não havia sinal de reconhecimento no belo rosto. Ele parecia confuso. Terrivelmente desapontada, ela deu um passo para trás e deu um fraco sorriso ao rapaz diante dela. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Mamoru. Boa noite".

Com isso, ela virou-se e saiu.

****

~~~~@~~~~

Continua...


	6. Epílogo

****

~~~~@~~~~

Epílogo

A casa estava escura quando Usagi chegou e depois de uma breve inspeção, ela descobriu que não havia ninguém. Uma pontada de solidão traspassou a esguia menina e ela suspirou miseravelmente. "Idiota...", ela murmurou. "Sou tão idiota. Pensar que eu realmente pensei que ele se importava comigo...".

Certamente, os fatos não favoreciam Mamoru e Usagi chegou a conclusão que não havia nenhum jeito dele ser seu admirador secreto. Ele não confessara ou sequer parecera compreender quando ela lhe entregara as pétalas das rosas. Ele não a seguira quando ela fugira tão rapidamente. Ele nem o menos lhe desejara um feliz Dia dos Namorados.

Tentando enxugar suas lágrimas, sem sucesso, Usagi apoiou-se conta a parede do corredor e soluçou por alguns momentos. '_Por que eu sempre deixo ele me machucar?_', ela se perguntou, chorando. '_E por que ele não pode ver que eu tenho sentimentos por ele? Ele é tão cego assim?_'. Depois de arrastar-se pelas escadas e pelo resto do corredor, abriu a porta de seu quarto, procurando não olhar para frente e ver o cômodo adornado de rosas. Entretanto, as rosas vermelhas não estavam mais lá e ela ofegou diante do que estava em seu lugar.

Elas eram brancas desta vez e estavam em todo o lugar. Botões mais brancos que a neve substituíam as rosas vermelhas nos vasos por seus quarto e pétalas brancas tomavam sua cama e o chão. Usagi olhou a cena inteira em silêncio, com uma mão sobre a boca, surpresa e encantada.

Sentiu a presença dele entrar no quarto. Não sabia dizer como, mas sabia que era Mamoru. Um sentimento morno e reconfortante fluiu por ela enquanto ele entrava, mas não se virou. Ele se aproximou por trás e Usagi fechou os olhos quando ele parou às suas costas. Seus corpos estavam tão perto que quase se tocavam. Duas lágrimas rolaram pelas bochechas da garota quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele deslizarem por seus braços. Quanto tempo ela esperou que ele a tocasse daquele jeito?

Mamoru nunca sentira uma pele como a dela. Era macia e suave aos seus toques e seus lábios doeram com vontade de tocá-la também. Lentamente, levou a boca à pele dela e beijou-lhe carinhosamente a nuca. Sentiu a garota estremecer levemente sob seus lábios e suas mãos moveram-se para os quadris dela, para firmá-la. Um beijo não era o suficiente e ele deslizou a boca pelo pescoço dela, para cima e para baixo, provando-a com suavidade, acariciando a pele delicada que encontrara ali.

Usagi estava ofegante agora, e as carícias dele não a ajudavam em nada a se acalmar. Ter as mãos dele em seus quadris e a boca dele em sua pele era quase viciante. Tentando reunir um pouco de coragem, ela cobriu as mãos dele com as suas e apoiou-se, moldando seu corpo contra o dele. Ambos pares de mãos moveram-se, cingindo-lhe a cintura.

"Mamoru-chan...", ela suspirou, de olhos fechados.

A cabeça de Mamoru repousou sobre o ombro dela e ele aspirou o perfume dela amorosamente. "Como soube que era eu?", ele sussurrou contra os cabelos dela, notando pela primeira vez que ela chorava.

A cabeça dela abaixou-se um pouco. "Pensamento tendencioso... Meu maior desejo".

Uma das mãos de Mamoru deixou a cintura dela e ergueu-lhe o queixo de modo que ela o olhasse diretamente. "Sabe o que a rosa branca simboliza?", ele perguntou, enxugando algumas poucas lágrimas mornas da bochecha dela. Usagi balançou a cabeça, incapaz de desviar o olhar daqueles olhos azuis que a fitavam intensamente. "Representa puro amor", Mamoru explicou. "E meu amor por você é assim: puro e imaculado. Nunca duvide disso".

As lágrimas de Usagi aumentaram significativamente e sua face transfigurou-se de emoção. "Você me ama?", ela sussurrou em voz trêmula.

"Hai", ele respondeu, abraçando-a firme, enquanto ela chorava. Depois do longo abraço, ele inclinou-se para segurar o rosto dela entre as mãos e enxugou as lágrimas com os polegares. Os olhos de Usagi se fecharam quando ele levou os lábios até os dela. Enquanto se beijavam, ele a ergueu nos braços e a carregou para a cama coberta de pétalas brancas.

Depois de depositá-la cuidadosamente na cama de rosas, Mamoru deitou-se ao lado dela. Seus braços a circularam e trouxeram o corpo dela para junto do seu. Devagar, seus lábios desceram sobre os dela, e ela os acolheu ansiosa no meio do caminho. Ele a beijou lenta e profundamente e Usagi sentiu-se deliciosamente tonta. Então, aquilo era o paraíso...

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Mamoru contornou-lhe a face com pequenos beijos, antes de afastar carinhosamente os cabelos loiros do rosto dela e murmurar ao anjo debaixo dele. "Aishiteru, Usako."

Ela sorriu por entre lágrimas felizes. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan. Feliz Dia dos Namorados".

****

FIM

~~~~@~~~~

N/A: Ah... Que lindo! Essa história é tão fofinha! Nunca me canso de lê-la e relê-la. Acho que foi por isso que a traduzi e imprimi! ^_^ Desculpem-me por não postar estes capítulos no Dia das Namorados, mas a ff.net estava com problemas e não carregava nenhum arquivo. Agora que está tudo certo, eis aqui o fim de "Cama de Rosas".

Quero mandar um beijo à todos que acompanharam este açucarado romance de Usako e Mamo-chan, em especial à Madam Spooky, à Kaoru, à Daphne Pessanha, à Danizinha e à Marjaire. Obrigada pelos comentários, meninas!

Quem quiser entrar em contato com a autora desta história, é só mandar um email para Aimee (sailor_moon89@hotmail.com), não esquecendo de escrever em inglês, ok?

Um abraço e até Sábado, com o capítulo novo de "O Lobo e O Falcão",

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em 18/06/2003.


End file.
